The Moment I Saw You Cry
by Linkmaste
Summary: Small fluffy fic. AU a little from my saga since there are a few elements that are not going to happen in the Saga. Linds has to leave for college but a certian someone doesnt want to let her go...IxL


**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon **

I glanced quickly at the dark clouds hanging down in a gloomy manner. Sighing, I kept walking. Today was not my day since I was denied into the college I wanted to go to and I lost my keys to my- well Tai and Marie's home. Flipping my straight blonde hair back, I suddenly felt the pimple that was attatched to my lower chin. Puberty sucks I don't care about what it did, it just sucks. Sighing about my situations I stumbled into the park.

Kids were playing on the swings, couples were walking along holding hands but there was one person that stuck out.**  
**

**It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
**

A boy around sixteen was sitting by a tree having his head down but bobbling slightly to the music. His blonde washed hair covered most of his face but I could imagine the emerald eyes underneath. The same eyes that sparkled when he got an idea or a michevious thought.

Today was different though.

**You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
**

"Hey Ian." I said sitting beside him. Pressing my body against his black shirt he look up and rose an eye brow. Taking out his ear phones he let my head rest upon his shoulder.

"Hey, whatsa' matter toots?"

The Booklyn accent drove me insanly with love and famillarity as I put my sea green eyes up into his and smirked.

"Horrible day. Got rejected again and I lost the keys."

Snorting, Ian rested back on the hard, bark and frowned when the rain started to pour down. Perfect weather to suit my mood.

"Why do ya wanna leave here?" Ian asked quietly looking at the rain with sudden interst.

**I was changed**

"Ian, I have to get a career. I can't just go on with life just teaching Digimon how to play soccer."

"Don't ya wanna be a professional player toots?" Ian gazed his emerald eyes at me. They were covering something I thought slowly I replied sadly. The rain contuined to pour and drizzle down while children and others were leaving and soon it was just us drenched in the rain. Usually I would have left while dragging my boyfriend but today I just didn't want to move from my spot.

**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
**

The once cocky eyes were now sad and depressed. He didn't want me to leave at all as I replied and he put an arm around me. Ingorning that he was pulling off the oldest move in the book I explained my situation.

"I can't keep begging off Tai and Marie. I have to go find a place for myself. I want to be a pro player but I don't think anyone can really know how well I can play. I'm turning eighteen Ian, eighteen. Girls my age start packing and leaving their parents to go find a new life. "

"Ya not like other chicks." Ian snorted "Ya should know that by now toots."

"Well, your not like any guy Ian."

"I know bein' the hottest and strongest guy is pretty special eh?" I had to laugh lightly and smile at that.

"Yea, sure Ian in your little world that can come true. But seriously." I frowned. "I wanna leave now. I've been dying to go to university or college when I was a little girl and now…well three things are holding me back."

Ian didn't have to speak as he crossed his arms like a child and frowned. Resting my body on his legs I answered the unspoken question.

"Mako, Ai, and you."

He stopped at that and we both stared into each other's eyes. They say that in a person's eyes there was their soul. In Ian's I realized something.

**It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
**

Ian wanted to cry. He was holding back like a rough, hero man and had a frown on his face. Why couldn't he just cry? It wasn't that bad. Heck, I cried once in awhile. Things get pretty hectic being a hybrid. Human in the day and Digimon at night. I continued my speech.

"Ai and Mako are my Tamers as well as yours. I can't just leave them. And your different too. Ever since I met you."

"Heh, I still remember that day." Ian muttered running a hand through his blonde hair. I tilted my head up slowly and thought of it.

"I had my first encounter with a Digimon and just before it killed me you came out and scared the crud out of me."

"And ya were ballin' ya eyes out."

"Nice of you to remember that part." I remarked dryly as my boyfriend smirked.

"Ya welcome toots. It's on me."

"How about we start walking home?" I suggested getting up. He shrugged.

"Ya wanna move?"

He knew my mind so well. I actually hoped that he wanted to get up and help me up or something. I shook my head.

"Ian, what am I going to do? I mean my mind is in two different situations. One's telling me to go away and live while the other is telling me to stay here."

He shrugged again and sounded like he didn't care. Of course I knew he cared so much.

**It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
**

"Do what ya gotta do. If ya wanna go back to Canada then go. We can handle ourselves toots."

"I know you guys can but I will feel bad! Why can't just one school let me in?"

**You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
**

He felt so cold as his shoulder and mine touched. Shivering slightly he looked at me.

"Ya okay?"

Nodding I got up and felt my hair. I was drenched as if I jumped in a pool in my clothes. Reaching out a hand I looked at Ian as I got up. He smiled and grasped it while I pulled him up.

"Ya look kinda cute with ya hair like that." He remarked walking beside me. I looked at his hair. It was sticking to his hair and droplets of water dripped from it. Laughing and smiling I took his arm and danced around.

"Thanks, ya look kinda cute in the rain too. Are you trying to be emo?" He rose an eye brow.

"Gotta bleed back and kinda havta cry during classes." He smirked as I started to recite the 'Emo Song' that I taught him. "So what school rejected ya this time?"

"Emerald. I didn't like the school much though."

"Then explain to me why ya signed up for it."

"It didn't have much expectations. You saw how horrible marks are."

"Seventies arnt that bad."

"They want at least eighties. Maybe I can use my celeberty power to get in." I played with the thought of showing the people running the college that I was one of the people whom saved the world from Cybernet and one of the two hybrids in the world. Not the proudest thing but would get some respect.

"Stupid humans and their jobs. They just make ya get all worked up bout nuthin!" he growled kicking some dirt.

**You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed   
**

We both walked slowly out of the park and down the street and I kept gazing at Ian when he wasn't looking. There was that imaginary tear falling down his cheek. Would he really miss me that much?

"You could always come with me." I suggested blandly looking up at the cloudly and dark sky. When I faced him he was no longer Ian but not Impmon or how I liked calling him 'Impy'. He rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I gotta stay here. Besides this place without me is pretty much dead."

"You actually liven up things here?" I laughed crossing my now dark blue furry arms

"Course I do toots. Remember the time I made everyone think that some strong Digimon was comin' to eat us all. HAH! That was the best."

I smiled and glanced down at the far off memory. All he did was be nervous and mutter stuff around the Tamers to make them nervous. Of course Renamon spoiled the fun and suspense with her seriousness.

**  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
**

I suddenly came with a thought or idea of Impmon dragging me away from the real subject here. Crossing the road quickly I found we were only a few houses from our own house. Tai and Marie would probitaly be putting dinner or taking care of our Tamers, Ai and Mako.

"Why cant ya just be like me? Live life on its own and just forget about the stupid human stuff?" Impmon rose an eyebrow at his question and dared me to answer it. Frowning and turning my head on the side a little I replied easily.

"I'm still human Impy. I've been dreaming of being on my own ever since I heard about it. There is so much to life in school too. I mean where would your friends come from? Where would you learn the stuff that made up your career where you can make a difference in the world? Don't you want to be on your own? Well, in college you get to do that. Just you solving your own problems." I paused to let it sink in and he smirked and added hastily.

"Ya got me don't ya?"

The response wasn't what I was looking for.

**It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
**

"True. That's one reason I don't want to leave this spot."

"Then don't. Stay here."

I looked at him as he jumped on the brick wall and with balance started to walk along it. Keeping myself to the ground I saw him looking at the dark sky with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Look, lets deal with this later okay? But I still have hope to find a school."

"Whatever." He muttered and smirked. Crawling by an open window he sent a 'Badaboom' to an lady in her early thirties whom was Ai and Mako's mother Marie. Impmon and I had the special privilege to call our Tamers parents their first names since we saved their lives so many times.

**  
I wanted to hold you**  
**I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...  
**

"Hey Linds, mail for you." Tai, an elder man in his late thirties with brown hair tossed a letter to me. I looked at it and nearly fainted. It was the Brock University letter. Would they accept me? Shaking while opening the letter everyone looked at me. Impmon was leaning against the wall looking like he didn't care but I knew he did.

"Dear Miss. Ramen," I began, "We would like to congratulate you on being accepted into Brock University. Your application had been accepted and we will be looking forward to your visit to St. Catherines Ontario, Canada." I finished with a whisper and smiled.

I looked around when I heard no clapping or crys of excitement. I saw Ai and Mako standing there pale faces when they heard 'Canada' Tai and Maire had a look asking: 'why didn't you tell us this?" and Impmon. He was gone already. Sighing I felt Mako and Ai hugging me desperately.

"Your not going to Canada again are you?" I heard Mako ask while Ai nodded.

"Please don't go."

"Guys," I began but I stopped. What else was I going to say? Looking where Impmon was I thought he was where was and how much he needed me. "I have to think about it." I rushed up the stair and opened the window with ease but tripped as I climbed out on to the roof.

I must have been a silent shadow because he didn't notice me. Probably because his back was facing at me and he was staring at the starry sky. Walking over I gave him a hug. A warm one and he jumped. I saw him furiously rubbing his eyes with his red gloves and that was when I knew…

**  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...**

"I love you. I really do." I said lying my back against his. "I also love the idea of being on my own. How about this. What if I went for a year, came back during holidays, and if you miss me that much then I will stay here."

"No," he said simply. "Ya do what ya gotta do. I've been kinda actin' like a selfish brat and ya deserve it toots. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, pretty sure besides ya can always come back…right?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I'll only be a day away. Or if I miss you that much I can always fly back at top speed."

"Yea," after staring at the sky I finally found my voice to speak once again.

'I'm starving. Ya coming to get some food?"

"Yea, I'm commin'" he said getting up and helping me up.

"Redoing the favour?" I smirked as he scoffed.

"Me? Ya gotta be kiddin' Impmon doesn't do favours."

After kissing him I smirked.

"Looks like ya just did one."

**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

**THE END!**


End file.
